1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera protecting assembly and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera modules are widely used with portable electronic devices such as mobile phones. Because exposure of the camera module to foreign objects can cause damage, a camera protecting assembly is usually provided. The camera module of a portable electronic device often has a protecting assembly housing glued to it and covers the camera module. However, the gluing operation may not position the protecting assembly properly relative to the camera module. Since glue can lose its adhesiveness, or tack, over a period of time, the displacement and the tack loss, may adversely affect the performance of the camera module.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.